


Пагубные последствия недосыпания

by My_Deer, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Deer/pseuds/My_Deer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666">kaiSSa666</a>, <a href="http://schico.diary.ru/">Schico</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Пагубные последствия недосыпания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That one time Bones found out because of sleep deprivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883435) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Боунз посмотрел на Джима поверх чашки кофе:  
  
— Половина экипажа слегла с кишечной инфекцией, остальные истощены сверхурочными, а вы приказываете работать ещё больше!  
  
— Я сказал не «больше», а «эффективнее», — поправил Джим, устало потирая лицо.  
  
— Ваш остроухий старший помощник плохо на вас влияет, — заметил Боунз. — Когда вы в последний раз спали?  
  
— Прошлой ночью, — Джим допил свой кофе и сделал знак йомену подлить ещё.  
  
— Не «чуточку вздремнули», а именно спали? И сколько же часов?  
  
— Не помню, — зевнул тот. — Мы легли около полуночи.  
  
— «Мы»? — удивленно поднял брови Боунз.  
  
Йомен поставила перед Джимом полную чашку кофе, и тот слабо улыбнулся ей.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, — это всё. Отдохните немного, пока есть возможность.  
  
— Да, капитан, — ответила девушка и оставила их наедине.  
  
Сидящий напротив Джима Боунз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди:  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я угадал?  
  
— Я оговорился, — попытался увильнуть Джим. — Хотел сказать, что…  
  
— Вы страдаете от депривации сна, — перебил Боунз. — Уверен, вы не оговорились. Проблемы с концентрацией — типичный побочный эффект.  
  
— Боунз, — нахмурился Джим, — я не хотел бы сейчас это обсуждать.  
  
— … как и раздражительность.  
  
— Моя личная жизнь касается только меня, и я не собираюсь обсуждать её с начальником медицинской службы, — отрезал Джим.  
  
Боунз примирительно поднял руки, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
— Наверно, мне стоит спросить у вашего старшего помощника, — предположил он, и Джим вскинул на него взгляд.  
  
— Как вы… — начал он, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. — Надеюсь, вы сохраните это в тайне.  
  
— Сохраню в тай…   
  
Боунз вытаращил глаза и кивнул, осознав, что имел в виду Джим. Нет, он не догадался. Чёрт побери, он даже не подозревал! Спок был таким стоиком, а Джим бегал за каждой юбкой — хотя, следовало признать, только беготнёй всё обычно и ограничивалось. А ведь эти двое несколько раз в неделю играли в шахматы, да и вообще постоянно были вместе. Он не мог припомнить, когда Джима Кирка в последний раз связывали серьёзные отношения с кем-то, кроме его Серебряной Леди. Боунз ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то несся в лазарет с той же скоростью, с какой Джим, если Спок был ранен.  _«Проклятие»_ , — подумал он. Ведь всё происходило перед самым его носом!  
  
Джим крепко сжимал в руках кружку с кофе, хмурился и сверлил его взглядом.  
  
— Конечно, Джим, — произнёс наконец Боунз, и капитан заметно расслабился. — Я буду нем как рыба.  
  
Когда Спок подошёл со своим подносом и сел рядом с Джимом, тот едва заметно переместил свою ладонь чуть ближе к его. Так же, как и всегда. Но этим утром, сквозь пелену сна наблюдая за тем, как Спок заставляет Джима съесть ещё один тост, ещё кусочек яблока и настоятельно рекомендует отдохнуть перед началом альфа-смены, Боунз не смог удержаться от улыбки.


End file.
